Your Cake Love
by sitapumpkinelf
Summary: Sebuah Cake yang selalu mampir di Loker Cho Kyuhyun Kyumin/YAOI


CAKE OF LOVE

Cast : Kyumin, Lee Donghae

Gender : YAOI boyxboy

Genre :Fluffy, Romance

(sitapumpkinelf)

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

Seorang namja tampan itu hanya bisa mendesah tatkala ia melihat sebuah cake berwarna pink yang terletak di dalam lokernya 'LAGI'. Ya, bukan pertama kalinya cake itu menyambangi lokernya.

"Huh, cake lagi. Siapa sih yang sengaja menaruhnya di lokerku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

'Dasar pengecut' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tapi lumayan lah untuk ganjal perut, hehehe.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Lalu dibawalah cake itu menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Dapat cake lagi?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun menenteng sebuah cake berwarna pink itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Kira-kira siapa dia?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti dia adalah seorang pengecut." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastis.

"Hey, kyu. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kok, kalau bukan seperti itu kenapa dia tidak memberikannya langsung padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun pedas. Untuk sejenak Donghae berpikir, benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Iya juga sih, hehehe... "

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menyelidikinya saja?" celethuk Donghae.

"Eh, iya ya hyung krnapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku ya, tumben otakmu encer hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Baiklah Kyu, bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai penyelidikannya?"

"Ne, baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun.

'Baiklah pengecut, besok aku akan mengetahui kedokmu' ujar Kyuhyun membatin sambil menyaringai.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Setelah membicarakan rencana mereka, mereka sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang selama ini mengiriminya cake.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama sebuah langkah kaki tiba-tiba memecahkan kesunyian.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki kini menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Dan muncullah namja manis tengah berdiri di depan loker Kyuhyun.

Dan dia diam-diam mengendap-endap sambil membuka loker Kyuhyun perlahan dan menaruh sebuah cake disana.

'Oh, jadi dia pelakunya' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menyeringai dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati namja manis yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Ucap Kyuhyun kepada orang itu.

'DEG'

'DEG'

Dua pasang mata itu kini saling bertemu pandang dan saling menyelami manik hitam masing-masing.

Jantung keduanya berpacu cepat.

Kyuhyun POV

Kuperhatikan wajahnya 'Manis' itulah yang tergambar saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya.

'Sepertinya dia namja' pikir Kyuhyun.

Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama namja itu bahkan sangat manis untuk ukuran namja.

Matanya yang bulat berbinar.

Hidungnya mancung lancip.

Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang ber-shape M, yang pulm berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura yang mekar dan sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi.

"Jadi kau yang menaruh cake itu dilokerku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada namja manis itu.

"Aaa…aku…a" ucap namja manis itu tergugup.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ii…iya, aku menaruhnya" jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memberiku cake?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Karena… Saranghae jeongmal saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"K..kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Donghae yang melihat dari balik tembok hanya membeo tatkala namja manis yang dihadapan Kyuhyun itu berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

'Dia sungguh berani.' Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Sementara Donghae menggumam ditempatnya, mari kita lihat Kyumin.

"Ne, aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya lantang.

"Siapa nama-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada namja itu.

"Nae Lee Sungmin imnida." Ucapnya.

"Err~ sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Iii.. itu err~ sejak 3 bulan yang lalu." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Jinja? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

'Sedikit menggodanya pasti seru' Kyuhyun membatin.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" ucap Sungmin.

SUNGMIN POV

'Omona~ apa yang kau katakan tadi Lee Sungmin, pabbo' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku yakin wajahku kali ini pasti merah sekali.

Aissh.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh? Pabboya~

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

.

Sementara Sungmin tengah sibuk mengerutuki kebodohannya, Kyuhyun hanya terus memperhatikan wajah manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang niatnya hanya menggoda Sungmin semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun semakin dekat hanya bisa menunduk karena malu melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menunduk mulai menarik dagu namja manis tadi dan mulai menatap mata kelinci milik Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa menunduk? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menggoda Sungmin.

"Err~ Kyuhyun, bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu?" ucap Sungmin tergugup.

"Eoh, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"A..aani.. hanya saja kau membuat jantungku ingin melompat." Ucap Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar kepolosan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"jinjja? "

"N..ne"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengerjai Sungmin.

Bukannya semakin menjauh malah kini Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin ingin berteriak frustasi.

"Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau akau ingin menjadi pacarmu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tengah menutup mata karena sensasi yang timbul dari bisikan Kyuhyun di telinga sensitifnya merasa mati rasa.

"Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ne, apa kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Ne, tentu saja" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan chagiya~" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Mwo? Memangnya apa?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan polos kekasihnya itu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

'Kenapa ada orang sepolos dia sih' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Chagiya~ masa kau tidak tahu sih?"

"Eum.. apa ya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat tingkah imut kekasih barunya itu. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menyambar bibir mungil milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan dari Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengelak lagi, dia hanya menutup matanya pasrah menerima ciuman dari kekasihnya tercinta.

Donghae yang sejak tadi menguntiti mereka hanya bias membekap mulutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu bernafsu berciuman dengan Sungmin.

"Mereka tidak tahu tempat" umpat Donghae di tempat persembunyiannya.

Back to Kyumin

Suasana terasa panas saat lidah mereka saling bergelut di mulut Sungmin.

"Eungghh~" desahan sexy Sungmin terdengar di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat melumat bibir atas maupun bibir bawah Sungmin. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang tengah menutup mata menikmati ciumannya.

Tapi kini ia merasakan remasan sungmin di bahunya.

Ia tahu kalau Sungmin sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dengan sedikit tidak rela akhirnya ciuman panas itu berakhir.

"Hah.. hahh.. hah" Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun kini sedang sibuk menstabilkan deru nafas mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih terengah lalu membelai pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Kau manis sekali chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

"Kkkk~ Aku menyayangimu Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kyu~" ujar Sungmin seraya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau selalu di sisiku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, itu pasti." Jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Dan kau harus membuatkanku cake setiap hari."

"Eh?" Sungmin hanya kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sekarang telah menjadi kekasihku, jadi bukan alasan kau tidak mengirimi cake lagi di lokerku karena aku menyukai cake itu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Arasseo tuan Cho. Aku akan terus membuatkan cake untukmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi asalkan kau tahu, aku lebih menyukai si pembuat cake itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin merah padam.

Donghae side

"kenapa aku jadi seperti nonton Telenovela sih." Ucap Donghae yang masih setia melihat adegan Kyumin.

"Aishh.. lebih baik aku pergi, kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Dan akhirnya Donghae meninggalkan tempat itu.

#PoorHae

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

Akhirnya Bisa ngetik FF, ^^

Dan akhirnya aku udah genap berumur 16 tahun

MidTest akan selesai besok yeeiy…

Ma'af jika oneshoot ini mengecewakan

MAKASIH yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca

#BOW


End file.
